A Brothers Tale
by WayladSteel
Summary: The Hyoudou brothers are the newest wildcards to show up in Kuoh and with them they bring an over protective grand mage and a slew of secrets that are better left berried. Join Natsu and Issei as they struggle to find common ground in this devil ran town and stay connected as a family while old blood is trying to tear them apart.


**So this is my first story on here, I'm super nervous. I hope you like it!**

 **Please let me know if you like it!**

 **A Brothers Tale. chapter One, pilot**

* * *

"So, did you hear about the transfer coming in?"

"I heard the class below us is getting on as well!"

"I hope it's another girl."

"I bet you do you perv."

Rias Gremory was not pleased. While all things involving transfer, students were managed by Sona, she normally gave the young heir to the Gremory clan a heads up. Especially when said transfer was in her class. She tossed a look over to her friend Akeno who simply shrugged before the teacher called for the class's attention. He paused before telling the new student to make himself known. The teenager entered and sent his eyes across the classroom only pausing for a moment to look over both Akeno and herself. The boy was rather tall, it was rather hard to tell what his body looked like due to the uniform. His most definitive trait was, by far, his pink colored hair.

Her eyes narrowed as she felt magic slip from his body. While it wasn't enough to cast a spell, it was enough for her to get an idea of what he could do. _'Why is a mage here?'_

"The names Natsu, Natsu Hyoudou. I moved here with my mom and my brother. Nice to meet all of ya." The teen grinned showing his teeth. The teacher told the new addition to take a seat, so they could begin class. Natsu choose an open seat by the wall and as he sat down he stole a glance towards the devils watching him and held one finger up to his mouth to signal them to be quiet. Rias felt her temper rise before she saw the boy lay his head against the desk before falling asleep. She looked back at Akeno and as she whispered.

"bring him to the club later. I have to have a chat with Sona." She said before rising and excusing herself from the class room.

* * *

"I had no knowledge of the family being mages. The estate on the north side of town was bought and the family moved in not long after." Sona took a sip from her cup before she continued, "I did the usual background checks and their story was rather believable. Wealthy father passed from illness when the boys were young, Grieving widow moves around with her two sons. Both sons had marks on their records that were covered up for admission to the school. I assume it was their mother who payed to have the marks disappear. The eldest, Natsu, has quite the record for fighting and causing an uproar. It seems that most of his incidents revolve around protecting his brother, Issei. Speaking of the younger brother, I think you should consider him yourself Rias. I think he might be able to help you." Sona said as Rias took the information in.

"There's almost no reason to doubt that they know about the supernatural, given their mage affiliation. So, the question is, what will he say? If he can help me with the problem, how do I get him to join my peerage?" Rias spoke while she rubbed her temple and leaned back against the chair she was in. Her deadline was approaching fast and she needed a trump card.

"About that," Sona started before she shuffled the papers she was holding. "While Natsu seems to be the fighter, Issei seems to be the…lover of the duo." She explained before handing Issei's record to the other devil. Rias scanned the contents and felt a smile tug at her lips.

"I can work with this."

* * *

"Natsu, right?" the pink haired teen rose his head from the desk and quickly became aware that he was the only person left in the room. Well, almost the only person in the room. He rose his head to see a pair of violet eyes looking at him. Natsu quickly regretted letting his eyes roam over her as the girl's uniform left little to the teen's imagination. _'Got to keep Issei away from her.'_ He quickly made a mental note for later. The woman cleared her throat causing Natsu to snap his head back to her eyes. "My name is Akeno, I was hoping to have a moment of your time." She said with a deathly sweet smile. One that he recognized and aligned to a certain type of attitude. The heat on his face from being caught staring had died down which left him time to grin. The teen that was looking down at him was by far one of his soon to be favorite people, he could just feel it. Natsu looked at her for a bit longer before rising and stretched his arms and spoke.

"That's the name. So, what can I do for you miss devil?" Natsu couldn't contain the smirk as the girl's facial features froze before she corrected it.

"So, you know your stuff, that will make things easier for sure." She said before she turned and looked back at him. "My King wishes to speak with you." Natsu watched her walk away for a moment before he shook his head and ran to catch up with the black-haired teen.

"So Akeno, how many people do you have in your harem?" He asks her to cause her to blush.

"Wha-what?!"

"You know, devils are made up of harems, right? Wait. That's not the right word. That's Issei's word. I think it starts with a P?" He said scratching his head.

"oh my, you aren't too bright, are you?" She giggled causing Natsu to protest.

"I'm Bright, I'm one of the brightest people I know!" He exclaimed while pointing his thumb to his chest. As the two exited the building Natsu spoke again. "So, what does the red-haired chick want?" He asked while digging a cookie out of his bag. Akeno smiled at the boy before setting her eyes on the old school building.

"To ask a few questions." Natsu nodded before he wiped the last of the crumbs from his mouth ad rubbed his palms on his pants before he stopped and began rolling up his left sleeve. Akeno walked a few steps in front of him and watched with a puzzled expression. Her eyes landed on a small magic seal that was spinning just below his wrist. Tapping the circle, it dimmed in light and was quickly followed by a small surge of power sending air towards Akeno. Akeno narrowed her eyes and began to channel her own magic. Before Natsu rose his hands.

"I just want to be ready incase you try to fight me. Wouldn't be the first time some winged thing tried luring me into a trap." He grumbled to himself before he stopped and looked left, towards the gym. "really?" his face formed a frown as he started walking across the field. "I'll meet you in the haunted house place, I have to go pick up an idiot." He said as he marched. The other students saw the expression on the new students face and quickly made way for him. Akeno watched as he continued with a displeased expression _. 'this is going to be harder than I thought.'_

* * *

Issei Hyoudou was a pervert. His mother knew it. His brother knew it. Hell, even he knew it. But that didn't stop him. He couldn't help it. He truly couldn't. Besides, it's not like they ever stayed in one place long enough for it to become a problem. They moved around so much it didn't even bother him anymore. He sorts of feel bad for his brother. He lost count of how many times Natsu had to fend off an angry boyfriend because Issei had been caught peeping. Though that didn't mean Natsu wouldn't knock some sense into him after he won. He loved his brother, and he really hoped he could get them out of this. Who is they you ask?

Well, it would seem Issei had struck gold with friends in this new place. Not only did he find out that this use to be an all girl's school, but the ratio was absurdly in favor of the female students. His two new friends had let him in on not only that, but they also had a treasure they were super found of. Somehow, some god had deemed it fit that a hole was made in a wall. What was on the other side of said wall? The changing room for the kendo club. Now one would argue that the risk was great if you were caught but that didn't stop Issei, for the risk he took was calculated.

Unfortunately, **he was terrible at math.**

"We just have to lose them!" His friend yelled as the three were running from a miniature army comprised of furious sword wielding high school girls. "Sorry about this new guy!" The taller of the two said before tripping the boy causing him to fall.

"You are fucking traitors!" Issei yelled while the other two rounded a corner and vanished from site. It was then he felt a shadow loom over him.

 **{it's only going to get worse from here}**

' _Shut it Ddraig_.'

 **{You would think you could let this go-}**

"I'LL NEVER STOP PEEPING!" It was than he noticed them. "H-hey, how's it going?" Issei stuttered while looking at the kendo club had caught up to him. "I would like to start off by-" Issei was cut off when both of his fellow pervs were thrown beside him and he was pulled up and he turned to see a less than pleased Natsu. "H-hey bro, what brings you here?" Natsu looked between the two on the ground and his brother before he looked at the ring leader of the kendo club.

"What did he do." Natsu ask while he sighed.

"He was with the perverted duo peeping on us!" One of the girls yelled. Issei gave a nervous chuckle while looking at Natsu.

Natsu used his free hand to cup his nose before sighing.

"Okay, I'm really sorry that my brother's a creep,"

"hey!"

"And normally I would let you teach him a lesson but we both really need to be somewhere. So, you can take those two," He said while nodding at the downed duo who seemed to have already been roughed up, "And I will deal with my brother when we get home. Okay?" Natsu asked while trying to make eye contact with as many as possible. _'If there's one thing that I was taught about negotiating with women it was_ \- '

"Okay, but if he does it again you can't interfere with his punishment!" the kendo leader said with fiery passion. Natsu pulled out his deal closer by giving her his best smile.

"If he does it again I'll hold him down for you. Have a good day!" he smirked at himself as he could almost see the hearts in their eyes. Pulling Issei away from the beating that was about to happen, he stopped before he turned to one of the trees. "Hey little devil, you belong with Akeno? We're heading there now if you want to come with us." Issei looked at his brother questioningly.

"Are you asking the tree to come with us?"

"I have snacks we can eat on the way there." Natsu continued while pulling out a candy bar. Slowly, a first-year student came from behind the tree. Her white hair was cut somewhat short as she looked at the two older classmen. Natsu tossed the sweet to her and began walking with Issei in tow.

"So, what's going on? Mom change her mind about this place?" Issei said while taking out his phone and sneaked a pic from the jogging course. Natsu grabbed his phone and deleted the picture before handing it back to Issei who muttered something.

"Nah the devils who apparently go to school here want to have a chat with us. That's why you were spying on Issei right?" Natsu asked looking down at the small girl who nodded once before finishing the candy bar.

"You were spying on me! That's super rude…What?" Natsu slapped his head while the first year just sighed before calling him a pervert.

"Was it something I said?"

* * *

Natsu and Issei paused before the three went through the last of the doors. Koneko turned to look at the pink-haired boy as he sniffed the air. She looked at both boys impassively as she watched him before he shook his head and took a step backwards. "Nope, not going in there. If they want to talk they can step outside behind the building." Natsu said while turning around with Issei following soon after. Koneko watched both upper classmen leave before she opened the door into the clubroom. Rias looked on with confusion marked on her face.

"They said we would have to step outside if they were going to talk." Koneko said as she watched her king's face form a frown.

"Well, it seems they plan on making this difficult, we should make a- "Rias paused as they felt a magic barrier form around the building and the stretch of land behind it. All the club members became on guard while standing up. Rias turned to peer out of the window to see both Hyoudou brothers walking towards the center of the clearing. Natsu stopped while removing his uniform's jacket and began to roll up his sleeves while Issei did the same and started to stretch. "They are starting to wear my hospitality down. How strong is the barrier?" She asked her Queen while they watched the two.

"it is surprisingly strong Rias. I could dismantle it but not without out making a scene." Akeno said while she watched Natsu fiddle with the small seals on both his arms. She traced his form with her eyes as she was able to see several scars dot his arms and exposed torso.

"at do you think Akeno?" She broke from her almost trance like state to look back at her friend.

"I'm sorry, what did you say Rias?" She asked while looking back to the pink haired boy. Rias looked at her queen briefly before returning he gaze to the duo below. Or more specifically, the brown-haired boy who paused in his stretching to look up at the window.

"Do you know what kind of attitude they have towards devils?" Rias repeated.

"He didn't seem to hold any ill ideas while we talked." Akeno said before the teleportation seal flared to life before it died down revealing Sona and the rest of her peerage.

"Rias is there a reason you rose a barrier in the middle of a school day?" Sona asked with an irked tone. Rias looked to her friend for a moment before bringing her finger to the glass to point outside.

"We were just about to ask them, they are the ones who made it." Sona walked to the window and peered outside to see the brothers standing side by side while Natsu was on the phone.

"Do they plan on starting a fight?" Sona asked while several possibilities buzzed around her head. Both Rias and herself were connected to very powerful people in devil society. Could they have been hired from the mage guild? To many ideas swarmed around her head. "There's only one way to find out. Let's see why they wanted to meet us outside. Shall we? Everyone be ready for a fight."

As the small group of devils exited the old school house building the brothers both looked at the crowd with different reactions. The younger of the brothers had a hard time keeping eye contact as most of the devils had…certain attributes that caught his eye. This explained the shameless look that plastered his face. The pink-haired teen on the other hand had his phone pressed to his ear with his shoulder while his eyes darted back and forth between all the devils. His toothy grin kept as he spoke on the phone,

"Yea I'll make sure we eat tonight; can you talk to Issei?" He paused before looking at his brother before rolling his eyes. "Sorry he's a bit busy now. Ya mom, Okay. Ya…I love you to. I'll call you later. Bye." Natsu finished his call before closing his phone and tossed towards his jacket which was folded and placed on the ground.

Rias Looked at the two up and down before she spoke.

"Was there any reason we had to come outside? I'm sure we could have talked inside." She said while looking at the pink-haired boy. He seemed like he was the leader of the two, or he at the minimum made the call on what they did. She stole a glance to the other teen and couldn't help but smirk at the brown-haired boy.

'He _is_ cute.' She thought before the pink haired boy answered her question.

"You had a teleportation seal in that room. Number eight of mom's rules; Don't follow anyone into a transportation seal, ever." He paused before he slapped his head. "Oh yea, I'm Natsu and this is Issei. We're new here. Nice to meet you. And the reason we're out here is so we can fight!" He said while making a fist. Some of the devils to up defensive stances which caused Issei to snap out of his fantasy before he crossed his arms over his chest.

"He means a spar! A spar! Damn it Natsu you can't just go around picking fights with everyone! Remember what happened in Dak'che?" Issei said while glaring at Natsu. Natsu rolled his eyes before he scanned the crowd once more before he pulled out a card and cleared his throat.

"That was a blast and you know it! But back to business, ***ehm*** Our mom is working in the surrounding area and we're enrolled in this school for the time being. We won't be here long, a year at most. We don't want any trouble or to start any fights. Natsu I mean it if you- oh I wasn't supposed to read that part. Hehe." He said while scratching his cheek. The silence was only broken by the soft giggling from Akeno who calmed down once she felt more eyes on her.

"I….see. Sona and I oversee this territory and we expect you to behave yourselves while here. I hope that I can count on you both to control yourselves. Now as to this spar that you are seeking. Why?" Rias asked.

"I got this one," Issei started before looking at the devils in the field, "We all have goals, things we want to achieve in life"

"Issei no"

"A legacy to leave behind."

"Not this again"

"My dear brother is what you might call a battle addict."

"How are we going to make friends when this is the first thing they hear?"

"He wants to prove he's up to par with whatever the world may throw at him." Issei said while bringing a hand up to his chest. "I'm sure you all have dreams that you want to reach for. My brother is to be the strongest there is."

"What about you? What's your dream?" Rias asked causing Natsu to hang his head in shame at the red- heads question as he braced for what was about to be said next.

"My dream might not seem as noble as Natsu's but make no mistake! It is just as hard….."

"Issei please don't"

"I will be the next **HAREM KING!"**

.

.

.

.

He roared while sending his hand into the sky for extra affect. He kept his head held high for a few moments before he lowered it to see a multitude of expressions. The student president looked like a deer in the headlights for a moment before she pushed up her glasses, the rest of the council had varying looks of disgust. Koneko squinted at the boy while muttering something along the lines of pervert, Kiba simply smiled unsure what else he could do, Akeno had managed to make her way over to Natsu who held his head in his hands and lastly Rias…Laughed. Not at the idea, however bizarre it sounded, but about how passionate he was about it. She was beginning to like this teenager. quite a lot.

"So Natsu, who do you have in mind for your spar?" Akeno asked while leaning into his personal space. Natsu's gray eyes met her violet eyes before he shook his head and pointed to his brother.

"He's fighting first." He said while taking a step away from the raven-haired woman.

"Alright Issei who do you want to-"

"HER!" Issei yelled while pointing at Rias with a pervious grin plastered on his face.

"Ohhhh, no you don't. Blondie, you got a name?" Natsu asked while pointing at Kiba.

"My name Kiba Yuuto," He said while taking a bow, "I'll gladly accept your challenge, as long as the president is okay with it?" he asked while looking at Rias who gave a nod. The crowd grouped to the edge of the field as all the student council and Rias's peerage watched the devil and mage prepare to fight each other.

"Why wouldn't you let your brother spar with Rias?" Sona asked as she, Akeno and Rias stood beside Natsu.

"As you can guess from my brother's...speech, he's a bit of a perv." Natsu said while he looked at Issei.

"I'm no Perv! I just appreciate the female body for all its glory!" Issei yelled while glaring at Natsu.

"Correction: He's a massive perv." Koneko said before pulling out a sucker from her bag.

Rias looked between the two and decided that even if she thought Issei would be a great addition to her peerage, Natsu seemed like he was the most capable of helping her with her upcoming problem.

"Natsu, have you ever thought about becoming a devil?" Rias asked causing Sona and Akeno to both look at her.

"Not interested." Came his curt remark.

"Then would you like to. Wait, no? Why n-"

" **BOOST!"** Whatever She was about to say was completely missed out on by Natsu smirking at all the devils faces at Issei's trump card, his boosted gear. The red armor had completely covered his left arm and had a slim red half chest piece that covered his heart.

"He's…He's… He's the" Sona's rambling was finished by Issei who pointed his arm clad hand at Kiba

"My name is Hyoudou Issei, wielder of the heavenly dragon Ddraig! I hope your ready Kiba, because here I come!" Issei yelled before he charged Kiba.

Kiba, in response to the head on assault, summoned a sword and slashed at the brown-haired boy who used his gauntlet to absorb the swing before continuing with a kick that hit Kiba in the side.

" **BOOST"** the gauntlet spoke while Issei continued his assault on the devil. Kiba was able to block his armored hand's swing and was able to do slight cuts here and there. The two continued their brawl while Rias looked star-stuck at what Issei was able to do. The fact that he was one of the heavenly dragons simply made this opportunity even better.

"Hey Rias, was it? Tell me about your piece thingy." Natsu asked while he watched his brother land a right hook before the side of his shirt was cut open with a small dribble of red staining the white shirt. Rias looked at him hoping he had reconsidered before she gave a basic rundown on the evil pieces. Natsu than asked what everyone's pieces were. After her explanation Natsu looked over at Akeno who was watching the fight with mild interest before she caught Natsu's gaze.

"We'll have to have a fight later; this barrier isn't made for a magic fight. And I bet you are super strong!" He explained before looking down to the small devil who walked with them earlier. "I want to fight the rooks, from both your groups, is that alright?" Natsu looked at Rias and Sona who both seemed to think for a moment before they both agreed. Back with Kiba and Issei, they found themselves in a deadlock with Issei using his left hand to block the blade while Kiba had summoned another sword which was held by Issei's right hand which had a steady flow of crimson from it.

They both pushed off before Issei deactivated his gear. "Draw?" He asked while panting slightly. He had a feeling that Natsu had chosen a speedy mother fucker to keep him on his toes. And that is exactly what Kiba did. Dude was fast, for sure. Kiba nodded before dismissing his swords and the two approached each other and shook hands before Natsu stepped forward and gave his bag to Issei.

"They should be in the front of the stack." Natsu said while he turned to look at his competition. The small devil from before and a blue haired girl that he guessed was on the council.

"Very well done Kiba" Rias praised her knight before looking at Issei who was rummaging through a bag. "Would you like for us to heal your injuries Issei?" Rias asked before the brown-haired teen pulled out a slip of paper and tore it in half. A slight green mist surrounded his body as the cuts began to seal themselves.

"it's no problem, mom made sure we had plenty of them before she left for work." Issei sighed out as he enjoyed the healing sensation.

"So, your mother is an inscription mage?" Sona asked while she watched her Rook take the field.

"yea, well sort of. She made this barrier scroll for us to train while she's away." Issei said.

"So, which one do you want to fight first? Oh, my name is Tsubasa Yura." The blue haired woman greeted while bowing slightly.

"Koneko" The smaller of the two said with a small nod.

"Nice to meet the both of you. And I'll take you both on!" He said while moved into a fighting stance. The rooks looked at each other before they both nodded and charged towards Natsu.

"You are really fast Issei, is that how you were trained?" Rias asked as she watched Sona's rook to try a sweeping kick which Natsu ducked under. As Natsu turned to return a hit Koneko send a devastating punch into the side of Natsu's head sending him flying into the barrier causing it to flicker before it stabilized. The crowd flinched as Natsu's limp boy sat against the barrier. Issei simply shook his head before he responded.

"I wasn't really trained in that style. You see," Issei began as Natsu slowly started to pick himself up.

"I knew that if I wasn't fast enough the fight would be over in one blow. Because if there's one thing Natsu can do... its taking and dishing out heavy hits." Issei finished as Natsu was now standing and gave both girls a predatory grin.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" He yelled as he tapped the second seal on his arm before he roared as a small amount of fire escaped from his lips.

After that he took like a bullet at Koneko who did a charge as well. She had expected for the teen to meet her punch, so it shocked her when he pulled back his left hand and shot his right hand out and grabbed her before he spun and sent her flying at Yura who barely had time to jump over the underclassmen who turned into a skipping stone and bounced off the ground. Yura had attempted another kick which Natsu side stepped before he caught the punch she had thrown and pulled her close. She could just barely make out a hint of pink flush on his cheeks as he spoke and couldn't seem to meet her eyes.

"You probably should stop…trying to go for the high kick…" He said before he pushed her back and was punched in the side by Koneko who used the opening Yura had given her. Yura however was scarlet red for the briefest of moments until she had to dodge a swing from the pink haired teen.

As she ducked she was met with his knee that lifted her off the air. She expected to go soaring until she felt him grab her foot and spun around and used her to bat away Koneko who tried to attack him from behind. Both the rooks pulled themselves off the ground before looking at each other.

"He's tough." Koneko said while looking at Natsu slowly approaching the duo.

"He's much stronger than a normal human. We would have broken a rib or two by how hard we've hit him." Yura said while wiping some blood from her lip.

Rias had decided that she'd try her luck with the younger brother with her offer.

"Issei?" She asked catching the underclassmen's gaze. Well, most of his gaze.

"Y-yes?" Issei responded while taking in the devil's features. She was defiantly one of the most beautiful girls he had ever met.

"I was wondering," she paused while resting a hand on his shoulder for extra affect, "Have you ever considered joining a peerage? There are pliantly of benefits to joining one." She said while running a finger under his chin. She felt rather terrible for using this tactic, but she needed something that would tip the scales. And one of the heavenly dragons was surely something that would do the trick.

Issei head was spinning with thoughts at what she was talking or hinting about. But before he could answer a stern answer was given for him. "W-well, y-you see, a-about th-hat-"

"That's not going to happen Red. We're done here. You two okay?" Natsu stated before looking at both the rooks. Koneko looked like she could go a few more rounds but Yura was down for the count. Her sharp breathing and the occasional wince caused Natsu to ask for his bag. Issei nodded before throwing the bag to him. Natsu rummaged through the bag before pulling out two sheets of paper. He crouched down beside the blue haired teen and grabbed her wrist before instructing her to hold half of it.

Yura did as she was asked and watched as Natsu grabbed the other side of the page and ripped it in half causing a green haze to float around them. Yura had to cover her face as the relief from the scroll was causing her face to contort in pleasure. Natsu then helped her to her feet before handing her the other page.

"It's a muscle relaxer. Just make sure your done with whatever you have to do for the day. It's strong. Hey marshmallow." He explained before looking at Koneko. "You need one?" Koneko looked at Natsu before she turned around walked away. "heh, guess not." He said while the barrier fell apart.

"Anyway, sorry Red but we won't be joining anyone's group today, or tomorrow, or ever." He said while redressing himself and slinging his bag over his shoulder. Rias looked back at Issei for conformation and felt her hopes fall when he nodded and went to stand beside Natsu. "Nothing personal Red but we're probably not going to stick around for that long. And I doubt you'd want one of yours half way across the globe." Natsu said while he started to walk past the two groups of devils. Natsu turned slightly to Issei who was still beside Rias before he looked at the her and then lowered his head and started to walk towards Natsu. Natsu frowned at the look of his brother before he slung an arm around him and used his free hand to wave goodbye to the group of devils.

"Come on, don't look so down. I'm sure they'll still be our friends. And besides, mom would freak out if one of us showed back up as a devil." Natsu said while trying to cheer him up.

"She's already fine with two demons living at home." Issei grumbled before his hand shot to his mouth, hoping he hadn't let that slip out. The damage was done however. Natsu removed his arm from around Issei's shoulder and increased his stride to meet up with the large group of students that were rushing to class after lunch.

"Natsu wait up I didn't mean that." Issei said while he reached out to grab his brother. Natsu simply brushed his hand away and disappeared into the crowd. Issei gave a sigh before he kicked himself.

' _Me and my big mouth._ '

* * *

Natsu had decided to skip the rest of his classes and hang out on the roof for the last part of the school day. His eyes stared at the few clouds in the sky as they floated away. His eternal anger towards his brother had already burned out. He knew Issei was just upset about having to turn down the chance to stay somewhere. He wished Issei would feel the same longing to keep his family together. He already had to deal with his mother being away for weeks at a time, but at least he had Issei. And the thought of leaving his brother behind? The thought alone hurt more than anything _**He**_ could do to Natsu.

"Skipping class on the first day? What a bad habit to have." Natsu looked over to Akeno who had joined him on the roof. The black-haired teen was holding something behind her back while she walked up to Natsu. Natsu looked up to her and was about to speak when she pulled out a small box from behind her and presented it to Natsu. "This is for making you miss your lunch break. I thought we could eat it together and maybe get to know each other a little better." She said before giving Natsu a smile.

Natsu looked between her and the box before he patted the spot beside him. Akeno smiled once again and placed herself a few feet away from Natsu and fished out a thermostat before she gave a sigh. "Aww it's cold. I hope that's how you like your tea. She said before she pulled out two small mugs.

"Here, let me see that." Natsu asked. Akeno followed through and handed the canister to Natsu and watched as he eyed the top of it before steam started to come out of it. "That should do it." He said while pouring the tea from the thermostat and setting it aside. Akeno took her cup from the ground and felt the hear radiating from inside.

"What a gentleman." Akeno said while taking a sip of the tea.

"My mom raised me right." He said with pride causing Akeno to giggle.

"You sure do bring up your mother a lot. She must mean a lot to you." Natsu looked down at the brown liquid and felt a smile tug at his lips.

"Her and Issei both. They're all I have. _'And one other.'_ Natsu added mentally. Akeno smiled at the boy before suggesting they should start to eat before it got cold. While they eat Natsu began to tell her of some of the shenanigans Issei and himself have gotten into. The two became so engrossed in each other that they quickly forgot about classes entirely.

Issei waited patiently for Natsu at the gate of the school. He had already got a text form Natsu that he forgave him for his slip up and that he was going to stop by the kendo club after school to apologize again for what Issei did, but he felt like he should stick with his brother. He was going to decline Rias, even if the idea did seem great he still had to stay with his family. He knew how many issues his mother had about losing either of them. Issei remembered what happened after the first incident with Natsu and it nearly destroyed her. He remembered how he himself felt crushed when Natsu was taken. It hurt even worse when he came back a shell of his former self. It took years for Issei to get over that. And judging from the night terrors that Natsu still had he still wasn't over it. When he asked his mother about it she said she doubted he'd ever get over it. Issei was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hand tap his shoulder.

"Um…Your Issei Hyoudou right? I know this is super sudden, but would you please go out with me!"

* * *

Thursday night came by and their second week of school was almost over. Currently we can find Natsu prepping for bed. His room was rather well cleaned thanks to a certain 'helper', though he was pretty sure she was swiping a shirt or two every time she did. He knew she was because every time he 'found it' again the chest was so stretched out that it showed. Speaking of the shirt thief, he heard a knock on the door causing him to groan and get up from his bed.

"For the last time, you can't sleep with me S-"He paused when the person on the other side of the door turned out to be Issei who had an awkward look on his face. Natsu was a little thrown off by the introduction of Issei seeing as that Issei's room was on the second floor and Natsu's was on the third.

"What's up Issei?" Natsu finally asked while stepping back to let Issei in. Issei seemed to go red in the face as whatever he wanted to ask him seemed to be going to his brain.

"D-do you still have all of those scrolls Mom gave you?" He stuttered out causing Natsu to raise an eyebrow. Natsu walked over to his desk before pulling on a drawer and nodded, still unsure of what it was that Issei was asking for.

"Yea, why? You need one or something?" Issei answered with a nod.

"Okay, well what do you need? I got a ton of healing, barriers, wards, protection, Teleport-"

"P-protection!" Issei yelled with a crimson blush.

"Okay like what kind? I've got magical, physical…Oh…... _Oh_."

Natsu said with a blush he put the pieces together. Natsu turned to look at Issei with a questioning gaze. "W-with who?!" He asked while his fingers missed the right paper and pulled out the wrong scroll and handed it to Issei.

"I've got a date tomorrow and it's just to be on the safe side, geez!" He said while he bolted out of the room. Natsu suddenly felt dizzy and sat in the chair at his desk. Issei was probably over thinking things. Or Ddraig was. Natsu was glad there was at least one voice in his brother's head that could listen to reason and make a sound judgement. Natsu covered his eyes with his hands and let out a sigh. It was right after that sigh that he felt to arms wrap around his neck and travel down to his chest where they stopped.

"What's wrong Master Natsu? I heard someone shout about a protection scroll. Did you perhaps want to make sure they work?~" A coy voice said causing Natsu to groan again.

"You're not allowed in here after nine remember?"

"I'm not allowed in his bedroom after nine if Master Natsu is _asleep_." The seductive voice corrected. Natsu slowly removed the hands from around his form before he hit his head against the table _._

' _She's going to be the death of me.'_

"Only if you let me, Master."

Damn mind reader.

* * *

Did Issei over think it? Most likely. He just had to be sure. After his threats from his mother if he ever got a girl pregnant before he was twenty-eight… he could hardly think about it. And if his mother's threats didn't scare him, which the totally did, his self-proclaimed 'Aunt's certainly did. Thankfully, Natsu had made plans after school and he wouldn't be around. This was one of the few times that Issei was glad that Natsu was so much better at making friends than he was. Issei knew that his perverted nature was largely to blame for that, but he chose to say it was because Natsu had a much better smile. Yea. That's why.

Issei was currently at the front of the mall waiting on his date. He had gone to great lengths to make sure he wouldn't screw this up. He had his cash, his _scroll_ , his best outfit on and he even had cut off Ddraig for the night. He loved his partner with all his heart but sometimes he was a bit overbearing. That and his mother and the dragon didn't always get along so out of spite his mother taught him how to suppress the former dragon much to said dragon's annoyance.

"Sorry I'm late!" A voice brought him out of his thoughts when he saw Yuuma running towards him. Issei smiled at her but also made sure to feel the energy around her. ' _No killing intent, just like I thought.'_ He knew she wasn't human when she approached him. Ddraig later confirmed it by telling him she was a fallen angel.

While he had experience in that of the supernatural world, he knew by nature that the fallen had some of the more…feral desires boosted than the other raises. Which is why asked for the scroll in the first place. He also wasn't worried about Yuuma because of the cold war going on right now. Sure, he knew Rias oversaw the territory but that meant she knew all that went on in it. And if she didn't warn them about any dangers before than there was no reason to be afraid right? Ddraig also disagreed and that's why he is currently on hold.

Natsu was another person he purposely withheld the whole 'fallen' thing from. He knew how over protective his brother was and there would be no way he would let him go. And even though he loved his brother, he couldn't let this chance go to have a girlfriend, his first girlfriend.

Issei smiled to himself at that. He looked down at their interlocked hands as she pulled him towards the store while she chatted away. The date went rather well if you asked him. Sure, he didn't know a lot about dating outside of what he had seen on tv and the four hours he spent planning this date last night but yea, he thought it was going well. They had stopped at the arcade, the food court, went shopping, he even got her a stylish bracelet.

"Issei I've had such a great time today! Thank you for everything!" She said before hugging him causing him to blush but regardless, he hugged her back. This is what he wanted. Someone outside his family to want him as bad as he wanted them.

She pulled away before she stood up on her toes to whisper something in his ear. "For being such great boyfriend, why don't we go somewhere less crowded, so I can thank you. _Personally._ " Issei could have sworn he felt his nose bleed at just the suggestion. Taking her hand, he pulled her out of the mall and towards a small park that was nearby. _'I told you I wasn't over thinking things Ddraig!'_ He mentally yelled.

This was going to be the best day ever.

He could just feel it!

* * *

Natsu had decided to give his brother space for his date today so he made plans to help the kendo club with some hands-on maneuvers. After the club leader who turned out to be Yura had thanked him again and asked him if he would mind training with her more often. Natsu agreed before exchanging numbers and almost made it off school grounds when he was stopped by Akeno and Koneko who invited him to the clubroom to watch some sort of movie of sorts. Natsu shrugged before agreeing and sat in the middle of the two girls as they watched some tacky American film. During the film Koneko had raided Natsu's bag for sweets, not that he minded…too much, and had fell asleep during the movie.

Akeno and Natsu stopping paying attention to the movie as they started talking more about their personal lives.

"And when her father caught up to us I couldn't just let him kill Issei, but I also couldn't let Issei get away with it so I kinda just…handed him over." Akeno laughed before tuning it down a bit once Koneko turned slightly. "I guess dads are crazy about that." Natsu said after some time had passed. Akeno noticed a mood change in Natsu's expression and decided to investigate.

"I've noticed you always talk about you mom. Did you know you dad before he passed away?" She asked. She had heard that he had lost his father at a young age and that was the reason they moved around so much. Natsu's eyes narrowed as he looked at the coffee table in front of him.

"My _father_ was a scumbag who tortured my mom for too long." He spat with venom. Akeno was startled when the normal happy go luckily teen was replaced with a seething mess of anger and aggression. Natsu realized that he had sort of snapped before he released his grip on the couch and looked at Akeno who had a concerned expression etched on her face. He was still upset about her bringing him up however.

"Sorry about that. He's not with my mom anymore. I guess you guys did a back-ground check than? Issei's dad is the one who passed away. And to answer you question, no. I didn't know him." Natsu explained. Akeno scrunched her eyebrows together in thought before she spoke.

"But aren't you older? Wouldn't that mean that-"

"I stayed with him until I was six, okay?! Can we drop it now?" He whispered to not wake up Koneko. If you could even call that whispering. Akeno knew she had dug up a very sensitive topic and thought it would only be far if she told him about herself.

"I lost my mother when I was young." She said causing Natsu to look away from the ground to see her sad expression. "We were at home and my father was away for work and someone broke into our home and they killed her. They would have gotten me to if I didn't meet Rias. She made me her Queen and I've stayed with her ever sense." She said as she smiled thinking about her friend even though her eyes had tears in them from thinking about her mother.

Natsu went to speak but his words failed him, so he began to reach out for her when a he felt a massive burst of magic somewhere in town. It wasn't a spell however. It was one of his mother's scrolls. It was made by her to be like a signal flare. And only one person would need to use that. Issei!

"I have to go! I'm so sorry!" Natsu yelled as he shot up and ran out the doors. Akeno and the now awake Koneko looked at the doors before Koneko felt her phone vibrate. Her eyes widened before she stood up and the two teleported away.

Natsu ran with all his heart. Everything he had in him was pushing him towards the park that he was sure Issei was at. _'He can take care of himself, it was probably just an accident and he used the wrong scroll is all. Please let nothing be wrong'_ Natsu prayed to any god that would answer him. As he entered the square he saw that the water fountain had been damaged, and its contents had been spilled across the pavement. Natsu paused when he saw a large puddle of blood and smelt his brother. He fell to his knees as his hands hit the ground sending the red liquid flying. Anger coursed through his veins as he smelt a familiar scent. Several familiar scents.

His reasoning was failing as his emotions overcame him and crushed the seals on his left arm before he roared into the sky sending a pillar of flames to pierce the heavens. He stood up from the ground and looked back at the direction that he came from and took off like monster from hell.

His mind blurred as he ran. He promised his mother that he wouldn't let anything happen to him. He had promised himself that he would protect him. And he had failed. The red haze lowered just enough to see that he had made it back to the club house which had a magical barrier around it. Fire formed around his first as he reared back and slammed his fist into it with all his might. The shield flickered before he hit it again and again and again.

The shield finally took all it could before it shattered and Natsu stalked forward. Rias had opened the door and briefly paused at the sight before her but she quickly hid her fear if she had it. Natsu looked at her with all the hate he could muster before he yelled at her.

"What the fuck did **you do to my brother!?"**

* * *

 **Do I need to write anything down here?**


End file.
